


「Psycho-Pass x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, Yandere, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots of your favorite Psycho-Pass characters~





	1. Forbidden Love | Yandere!Shogo Makishima x Reader

    It was supposed to be a simple task; nothing too severe. Someone in the city was found with a Psycho-Pass close to surpassing 100. All that was needed to be done was take them to a therapist to prevent it from getting too cloudy. Nothing should’ve gone wrong. It was only when heappeared that all hell broke loose.

      
    Shogo Makishima, one of the most wanted people amongst the MWPSB, made his appearance. A victim already laid dead by the time you arrived with your colleagues. The culprit with the clouded Psycho-Pass was dealt with and taken into custody and the true mastermind behind it all was nowhere to be seen. He may not have murdered the victim himself, but no one could argue that the blood was still stained on his hands.

      
    This man had always been able to evade all detection from the MWPSB; not even being careless enough to leave them a clear photo of himself. That’s why it surprised you so much when you saw him. He turned the corner of a building so quickly that all you were able to see was his white hair whipping around out of sight.

      
    Your mind froze, but your body didn’t. Before you could realize what you were doing, you were already running towards him ignoring the confused shouts from your colleagues. Any doubts you had were pushed towards the back of your mind. You couldn’t afford to hesitate and question your abilities. This was your chance to capture Makishima, the infamous mastermind behind dozens of murders, right at the scene of the crime.

      
    As you rounded the same corner, you suddenly stopped. He was nowhere to be seen down the long alleyway. Could he really have run that fast? It didn’t seem too plausible to you. He should’ve at least still been within eyesight of you. Pulling out your dominator, you gripped it tightly in your shaking hands as you took slow steps down the alley.

      
    Reaching the halfway point without seeing any signs of another person, you were about to turn back when you heard movement behind you. A cloth was forcefully pressed against your face before you had time to react. You desperately attempted to inhale air, only realizing after doing so the strongly scented chemicals that emanated from the cloth. In only seconds, your body went limp and everything faded to black.

 

******

 

    A pulsating pain coursing through your head welcomed you when you finally came to. You tried to bring your hands up to your head in an attempt to rub the pain away, but you soon realized that they were bound tightly along with the rest of your body to the chair you were sitting on. Fear immediately coursed through your body from the predicament you found yourself in.

      
    Black spots continued to dance in your vision as you forced yourself to take a look at your visible surroundings. It was a large, cold and dimly lit room with cement walls and ground. It seemed as if it had been abandoned years ago. Screaming to get someone’s attention wouldn’t be an option.

      
    Loud, steady footsteps began to echo throughout the room. Holding your breath, you waited nervously for your kidnapper to reveal themselves. Seconds seemingly turned into hours for you when the wanted man himself appeared in front of you. Shogo Makishima.

      
    “Well, well. Look who’s already awake,” he said.

      
    Your heart stopped beating in your chest for a moment. Fear overwhelmed you. You opened your mouth as if to speak, but no words fell out. How could this have happened? How could you have fallen into this maniac’s grasp? The last you remembered, you were so close to capturing him. Or did he plan that from the beginning?

      
    “Gone mute, have we? Don’t worry, love, you’ll open up soon enough.”

      
    “I-If you’re here to torture me to gain information about the government, just kill me now. I know nothing,” you stammered.

      
    He let out a big, hearty chuckle as if you had just told him a joke that he found immensely entertaining. “Information? No, no. I just want you.”

      
    “M-Me?”

      
    “‘(Y/N), inspector at the MWPSB for one year, became the head of her division after solving numerous crimes after working for such a short time. Her ability to get inside the head of a criminal while maintaining a low crime coefficient makes her a vital officer,’” he stated as if he memorized your entire bio. “Tell me, (Y/N), how do you manage to keep your crime coefficient so low?”

      
    “I-I don’t know,” you answered truthfully. It was something that always came naturally to you; an ability that you never dared to question.

      
    “Really now? Well, I have a hypothesis of my own that I’d love to share: you’re just like me.”

      
    “What?” you questioned, hoping that this was all just a joke.

      
    “You’re an outcast just like myself. You carry the rare ability to go undetected by Sibyl even when harboring thoughts that would get a normal person locked up for life.”

      
    You wanted to argue, to deny that you were anything like this murderer before you, but you didn’t have a valid point to argue against. Your ability was awfully similar to his own.

  
    “Yes, (Y/N), yes! The sooner you let this information sink in, the sooner I can release you and we can overthrow this twisted society together!”

      
    “Now that’s insane,” you stated.

      
    He chuckled once more, but this time it wasn’t as hearty as the one before it. It seemed almost irritated. “What’s insane is this dreadful system factoring out people that a machine deems unfit for society,” he told you bitterly. “People that share my ability are hard to come by and now that I’ve found you, my love, I’ll need you to help me get rid of Sibyl once and for all.”

      
    “I’d rather die than help you take down the Sibyl System,” you spat at him.

      
    His smirk slowly fell of his face leaving only a dark look. “I did expect some pointless resistance, yes. It’s perfectly fine, though. You have plenty of time to change your mind.”

      
    He walked closer to you and you couldn’t help but fear what he might do next. His hand landed on your arm and you felt his slender fingers begin to trace intricate patterns up your arm. The movement didn’t stop until his hand reached your face where he cupped your chin before carefully tipping your whole head upwards. He gave you no choice but to look up at his amber orbs.

      
    “This is quite interesting, now isn’t it?” he asked. “You, the inspector for the MWPSB and I, the wanted criminal. It’s a forbidden love - one woeful to others. It’s like something out of a novel I once read.”

      
    “Then you should already know that they never work out,” you told him matter-of-factly.

      
    “Ah, but that’s the thing I love about this world. We’re not inside a novel like those characters, my love. There’s no one writing down our fate.”

          
    His eyes narrowed and he suddenly resembled one of the many psychotic men you’ve arrested before. Although he had mastered containing his twisted emotions deep within him, they were suddenly leaking out and giving you a front-row view of his demented self.

      
    Pulling out of his tightening grasp, you turned your head to the side to avoid his eye contact. You almost expected him to retaliate, but all he did was cluck his tongue. “Resistance is futile, (Y/N). Soon enough, you will accept me and help me bring down Sibyl once and for all.”

      
    “I already gave you my answer.”

      
    “Yes, I believe you said you’d rather die?” he asked as he leaned down closer to you. His teeth nipped your ear softly before whispering, “Don’t worry, love. There are far worse things than death.”


	2. Fleeting Promises | Nobuchika Ginoza x Reader

    Christmas Eve was one of the few days he could spend a whole day with you. Every year on this day, he made sure to get the day off at the MWPSB to spend time with you. Not that there was much either of you could do. He hardly even spoke to you let alone looked at you during these times. Nevertheless, you enjoyed his company anyway.

      
    “How has work been?” you asked him. He kept moving in his seat and fiddling his glasses. He seemed uncomfortable with your presence. After all this time, you were used to it by now. You couldn’t get upset either. It was your fault, after all.

      
    “It’s been fine,” he stated, his eyes still avoiding contact with yours.

      
    “Has anything new happened?”

      
    “A new Inspector has been assigned to my division recently.”

      
    A wistful smile appeared on your face. Ginoza was never one to share any details unless pushed for them, especially not recently. All you could do was be grateful that he hadn’t changed too much considering everything that he’d been through.

      
    “Have you been doing anything new?” he asked quietly. The question seemed almost forced, but you didn’t pay much mind to it. You wanted - no, needed - to believe that he truly cared.

      
    “I’ve just been re-reading the few books I have,” you said with a sigh. “It can get a little boring, but I’m just glad I have something to do.”

      
    “I can look into granting you access to more books. It might take a while, though, for them to filter out which books will be helpful and which ones will only worsen your condition-“

      
    “Please,” you begged, your eyes yearning for him to look at you. “Please don’t remind me.”

      
    His muscles stiffened. He hardly ever mentioned it. Quite frankly, he didn’t want to remember it himself either. It was a sensitive topic for the both of you.

      
    “Are you planning on looking at me once this visit?” you questioned. As hard as you tried, you couldn’t keep your voice from wavering.

      
    Being married to him didn’t make the few times a year you got to see him any easier. Ever since the incident, he could hardly even look at you. You knew he still loved you just as much as you loved him, but that same love also played a factor in his anger towards you. As much as it pained you to admit it, you couldn’t blame him for his pent-up rage.

      
    He didn’t say anything. He merely pushed his glasses further up his nose before folding his arms. Tears started to gather in the corner of your eyes. You swiftly brushed them away, trying hard to keep your crime coefficient down. You couldn’t risk getting any worse.

      
    “Please, Ginoza. Just say something.”

      
    “What do you want me to say, [name]?” he asked, his voice gradually rising with each word. “Do you want to talk about how I’m no longer able to come home to my beautiful wife? Perhaps how every day I go to work I’m reminded of the fact that you’re stuck in here because working as an Inspector is the very reason why you wound up in here? Or maybe the fact that I constantly reminded you to get therapy to clear your Hue yet you never did?”

      
    His voice cracked at last sentence. All these bottled up emotions he hid away finally came pouring out all over you. It nearly broke your heart to see him so visibly hurting. He was in so much pain and it was your fault.

      
    “Everyone I’ve ever loved just let their life slip through their fingers. You’ve only added to that list.”

      
    You couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. They came pouring down your face in chest wracking sobs. It was a loud, ugly cry, but you didn’t care. Living the way you were now wasn’t something you enjoyed in the slightest and you knew it wouldn’t be easy for either of you. You just never thought it would hurt him more than it hurts you.

      
    “I-I’m so s-sorry, G-Ginoza,” you managed to choke out through your loud sobs. “I-I never wanted t-this for y-you. I n-never believed my Psycho-Pass would get so c-cloudy.”

      
    A single tear rolled down his face. He didn’t even bother to wipe it away. He finally directed his gaze to look right at you. His green eyes bore into your [eye color] orbs. He tried to maintain his usual strong demeanor, but pain was so clearly written across his features. Ginoza loved you so much.

      
    He just never would’ve thought that same love could be the cause of all of his pain.

      
    Sniffling, you brushed all of your tears away before saying, “I’ve been trying to get better, too. I’ve been doing and taking everything they’ve given me-”

      
    “We both know that it’s too late for them to welcome you back into society with open arms,” he said solemnly. On most occasions, you appreciated his bluntness. This wasn’t one of them.

      
    “D-Don’t say that! Just imagining you having your arms wrapped around me, if only one last time, is the only thing encouraging me to keep pushing forward.”

      
    Ginoza stood up. He had originally planned to stay at the facility all day, but he just couldn’t any longer. Just seeing you brought back so many heart-wrenching memories. To most, finding love was one of the most blissful experiences in life. For him, he feared to find it, for every time he did, it only resulted in his heart being shattered to pieces.

      
    He didn’t originally want to fall in love with you, but when it did happen, he was far from displeased. He loved you far more than he often cared to admit; going as far as to marry you was proof enough of that. He only wished you were different from the rest.

      
    Oh, how bittersweet love is.

      
    You jumped up from your seat as he turned his back to you. He couldn’t leave - not yet, at least. It would be weeks until you could next see him and you couldn’t wait that long.

      
    “Please, don’t go!” you pleaded. You placed your hands on the glass; the same glass that separated you from the world, society and most importantly - him. You pushed firmly against it, willing the indestructible glass to somehow implode under your touch. If only it was truly that simple.

      
    “I can’t stay here any longer today.”

      
    Gritting his teeth in an attempt to prevent him from crying, he began to walk away from you. Despite ignoring them all, he could still distinctly hear your calls to him as he walked further and further away.

      
    “Please, Ginoza! At least have faith in me. One day, I’ll be able to feel your warm touch. I promise!”

      
    For his sake, he hoped that would come true. He suffered far too many nights absent of you. If he counted correctly, 492 to be exact. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t have faith in you to keep your promise. They were fleeting promises.

      
    After all, the first promise you made to him was broken the day your Psycho-Pass reached 150.


	3. All the Signs | Nobuchika Ginoza x Reader

    Ginoza gripped the Dominator in his shaky hands. His trembling body made it nearly impossible for him to keep a proper aim on his target. With gritted teeth and tears forming in his eyes, he stared at you, never once taking his aim off you.

      
    All the signs had been there all along, right in front of him. He never noticed. He didn’t  _want_  to notice.

      
    He couldn’t bear to see another person he loved so much lose themselves to a deteriorating Psycho-Pass, yet that’s exactly what became of you. That painful reality never dawned on him until that moment.

      
    Your eyes were wide and filled with crazed emotions. Your disheveled hair matched your equally messy clothing. He hardly recognized you. You bore no resemblance to the woman he loved, and yet you were the same person.

      
    You stared up at him, your hands twitching at your sides as your muddled brain struggled to process what was going on. There were far too many blank spots in your head; you couldn’t even remember what led up to this moment.

      
    “Target’s Crime Coefficient is 242,” the Dominator said. “Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim calmly and subdue the target.”

          
    Ginoza turned his head away from you. It was far too late to spare you from the fate the Sibyl System had in store for you. You were too far gone and there was nothing he could do. His finger curled around the trigger, ready to pull it.

      
    “Wait!” you begged, tears streaming down your face. “Ginoza, it’s me. It’s still the same me. There’s nothing wrong with me, no! You can’t possibly think there’s something wrong with me!”

      
    Your speech was too erratic and your hands flailed in the air as you spoke. The way you behaved… It almost reminded him of a cornered animal. Your mindstate was far too gone. Your eyes kept darting around the room, looking for any sign of an escape. The more you stalled, the worse you became.

      
    “Target’s Crime Coefficient is now 306. Enforcement Mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target.”

      
    His eyes widened and his breath hitched. Those were the dreaded words he never wanted to hear when pointing the Dominator at a loved one.

      
    “No!” you screamed. “Don’t do this! You can lie - lie and tell them it was someone else and they got away! They’ll never know it was me and I can keep living with you for the rest of our lives.”

      
    He froze and his eyes slowly rose up to make contact with yours. He was tempted. There was nothing he wanted more than to live happily at peace with you, perhaps even start a family. He couldn’t handle any more sorrow in his life.

      
    “Please… B-Baby. I… Love you. If you love me too, you’ll do what’s best for us.”

      
    He knew what had to be done.

      
    “I love you too, [name],” he whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

      
    He pulled the trigger.


	4. Take a Chance | Shougo Makishima x Reader

“My best dreams and worst nightmares have the same people in them.”

 

  When you woke from your much-needed nap, Makishima was sitting in the same place he was before you fell asleep. His favorite seat in the room was the fabric armchair located right beside the fireplace. The room was always quiet aside from the occasional cracking from the burning hearth. It was for that reason he made that room his own personal library where he often escaped to in order to read. 

For years, he prided himself on keeping his library free of any person besides himself. He was successful only up until you came into his life. He knew exactly why you were the special person. You didn’t share his rare gift of being criminally asymptomatic nor were you willing to commit murder for a cause. 

To the untrained eye, you appeared to be any other person Makishima would take pride in killing for the sake of furthering his goal, albeit he was excellent at spotting individuals who thought like he did. 

After losing your whole family to the cruel justice that was the Sibyl System, you grew to despise the flawed enforcement. Your resentment for it wasn’t strong enough for you to even fathom taking a person’s life, but it was enough to cloud your crime coefficient to the point you would be considered as a latent criminal.

The government would’ve locked you away just like your family if Makishima hadn’t rescued you.

Even to the general public, Makishima was infamous for the crimes he committed. Some loathed him and some people worshipped him, but the one thing every single person felt towards him was fear; fear of what he was capable of; fear that he could commit such heinous acts without ever being caught.

Your fear towards him has lightened over the years but has never fully gone away. Even after he saved your life, it was still hard for you to believe you were safe in his presence. The thought of him one day throwing you aside once you lost your value to the cause was suffocating. As much as you wanted to keep your faith in the man who you looked up to, it was hard, at times, to do so after witnessing how many others he cast away as soon as he was done with them.

“I see you’re awake, [name],” Makishima observed, his eyes still focused on the book he held.

Even after all the time you’ve been with him, his level of observance was still shocking to you. You hadn’t even moved an inch and he was able to tell you were awake.

“Yes,” you replied softly.

Slowly, he lowered his book and looked and met your gaze. “What’s troubling you? A nightmare?”

You shook your head. “No, not that. It’s silly-”

You stopped when he stood up from his seat and walked towards you. You sat up, giving him room to sit on the couch beside you. His hand reached up and touched your hair, twirling the [hair color] strands around his finger.

“Throughout all the time I’ve known you,” he said calmly, his eyes staring intently on the strand of hair he played with, “I’ve never once seen you worry over something that was foolish. Tell me.”

You sighed heavily, knowing that he wouldn’t drop the subject until you told him what was bothering you. Lying wasn’t even a plausible option seeing as that he knew every time you dared try to hide the truth from him. 

“What… what is my worth to the cause?”

“Nothing,” he stated simply. 

“W-what?” you asked, You immediately pulled away from him in shock, your heart pounding in your chest. 

“Nothing,” he repeated sharply

Tears formed in your eyes Was this a mistake to bring this topic of? After years of being at his side, would this be the day where he finally rid himself of you? Was this the end-

“There’s no logical explanation as to why I keep you around. If you ever left this house, your rise in your crime coefficient would have you arrested within an hour and you’re not capable of murder. Knowing those facts, there isn’t any reason as to why I should keep you by my side like I do, but… You intrigue me in a way.”

“I intrigue you?” you hesitantly questioned.

“Yes. The day we met, I had no intentions of saving you; I was merely there for those wretched enforcers and you simply just happened to be there. Do you remember what you asked me that day?”

His amber hues bore into yours, waiting for an answer. You wanted to tell him that you didn’t know, but he looked at you so expectantly that you didn’t want to disappoint him.

“I… I asked if I could go with you, didn’t I?”

He smiled at your answer and nodded slowly. “Indeed. After witnessing me commit murder, you still asked to join me. You were practically shaking out of fear, yet that didn’t stop you from approaching me.

“So yes, perhaps you don’t play any useful role in my goal, but your presence alone is somehow… comforting. Yes, that’s it. Just the sight of your smile makes me feel confident in our forthcoming success.”

Your body moved on its own. In seconds, you found yourself pressed up against Makishima with your arms wrapped around his body. You and he were both shocked by your sudden actions, but you didn’t regret it. He froze, not accustomed to this kind of affection, even one as small as this. It was a strange, yet oddly satisfying feeling; one that he enjoyed greatly.

Makishima was a cold and hostile man who would use anyone to get his way. Despite this, he was still a man you adored greatly. In your grandest fantasies, he would be the person capable to one day make a change in the world with you right at his side, yet he was also capable of becoming the thief who steals your life in your darkest of nightmares. 

Even so, you were willing to risk everything for living a life of happiness with him, no matter how short-lived it may be.


	5. Restricted Love | Nobuchika Ginoza x Reader

_“There’s a weird pleasure in loving someone who doesn’t love you.”_

He had his eye on you since the day you joined Division 1.

You were different than the other Enforcers in more ways than one. Despite being damned by the very same system you strived to protect, you harbored no animosity for it. If Ginoza didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that you were no different than any other citizen; someone with a low crime coefficient worthy of living a peaceful life.

There was this spark of life in you that he couldn’t quite seem to get over. As strong as the other Enforcers (and even Inspectors) tried to appear, they were damaged and broken in multiple ways. None of them, not even Ginoza, were capable of being repaired at that point, but just seeing the life still present in you was enough to make his pain fade away, even if only momentarily.

He loved the way you would smile at him. Even when he was doing his job by scolding you after one of your many reckless actions, your smile would never waver. Your never-ending wave of happiness was somewhat alarming to him, especially during dangerous situations, yet he would never ask for anything different. Ginoza never wanted to see that smile fade away.

Months passed by until he finally acknowledged what hidden feelings he truly harbored for you, but he never got the opportunity to act on them. By this time, you had grown far closer to Kogami and Kagari. And why shouldn’t you? After all, they were the two people you spent the most time with. Every night when Ginoza went home after a day’s work, you were forced to stay at the Bureau because of that damned system.

His heart ached whenever he saw you laughing with the others, revealing to them that smile he adored so much. In all of his life, he never felt himself pining for someone as much as he did for you but deep down, he knew it could never be.

Despite how much he wanted to, he could never take you out on a date nor could he ever bring you home with him. The Bureau was your ball and chain; something he would never be able to free you from. It was your prison that prevented you from indulging in any luxuries, took away your most basic human rights including the right to love.

The Sibyl System ruined your life over something as simple as having a delicate mind.

As much as he wanted to, Ginoza still couldn’t bring himself to despise the very system that stole so much from him. In the end, he knew that even if all of your rights were readily available to you, that he still would never have a chance.

Never was it destined for you to fall in love with Ginoza.


End file.
